Nick
|image = Image:Nick_Weapons_Render.jpg |imagewidth = 250 |caption = as he appears in L4D2. |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Suit, Fancyman |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 35 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English/Common |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = Room 1222 (Deck 12) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Left 4 Dead 2 |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = http://cynicinasuit.livejournal.com/profile |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Anodyne }} is on a boat! Canon Information Looking for the most reliable source of canon info? Get your ass over to his page on the official L4D Wiki . Contains lots of good info! 'Abilities/Powers: '''Nick is pretty much your average human. He's skilled with guns, having handled many during the apocalypse, but perhaps his strongest skill is his ability to stay out of trouble and talk his way out of bad situations (years of trying to stay out of jail will do that to you). It's also worth noting that he's ambidextrous, being able to use both his right and left hand for tasks like shooting or writing. '''Strength: '''Like I mentioned above, Nick is a pro at avoiding trouble. He knows how to stay away from bad situations and how to talk himself out of them if it comes to that. '''Weakness: '''Has a hard time associating with others because he's so damn distrustful. He almost always mantains emotional distances from the people he meets. '''Personality: '''Nick's two life mottos are "Don’t trust anyone, and look out for number one." At first glance, Nick is contemptous and impatient with others. He is very cynical and often complains about conditions when they are less than favorable or don't meet his expectations. He will blame those around him often before admitting fault hinself. He's also materialistic and slightly vain, taking great pride in possessions such as his $3,000 suit. In the rare event that he should start to warm up to someone, he will complimen them when they do something right and generally be more open with them. Aside from this, Nick appears to be a bit of a lady's man-- the hickey on his neck and lipstick smudge on the collar of his suit at the time are all evidence of this. In addition, his own comments hint at his promiscuous nature (for example, when asked if he had any experiences in love, he responds with, "Psh. Yeah, ''several."). '''Extra: '''AHH TITS! Elegante You are here. Relationships Rochelle: A fellow survivor from the apocalypse, Nick is glad to have a familiar face onboard. He speaks in softer tones around her and often drops hints suggesting that despite his distrustful and self-interested nature, he really does care about her deep down. Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Dropped